


Give Me Flowers And I Gonna Pull Your Pigtails

by LilyGranate



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gardener!Aziraphale - Freeform, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Nanny!Crowley - Freeform, Oneshot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyGranate/pseuds/LilyGranate
Summary: Warlock ve que su Nana y el Jardinero tienen una dinámica muy distinta a la que tiene su mamá y su papá, aunque la verdad es más porque la dinámica de sus padres es nula, por la ausencia de ambas partes. Aún así, es divertido ver a esos dos relacionarse así que Warlock hace lo que hace mejor: observar.





	Give Me Flowers And I Gonna Pull Your Pigtails

**Author's Note:**

> Atención: Este fic está completamente basado en Good Omens Amazon Prime, no en el libro, porque ahí la cronología es distinta (y hay profesores que yo imagino sexys, y no lo suficiente Nanny!Crowley).

Con su madre siempre ocupada y con su padre, en general, al otro lado del globo, Warlock no era que tuviese demasiado apoyo emocional de parte de su familia. No era que estuviese solo tampoco, tenía un montón de amigos en la escuela, muchísimos videojuegos y su nana era la mejor del mundo, dejándolo ver películas para mayores de trece aunque solo tenía ocho años y dejándole comer helado a cualquier hora, aunque luego le doliese un poco la panza.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todas las cosas que tenía para divertirse, a veces se aburría. Y cuando se aburría, observaba. Warlock era bastante bueno observando, aunque nadie pareciese darse cuenta. Tenía una lengua afilada también, gracias a su nana, aunque no del todo maliciosa. Quien sabía porque.

Así que si, observar era una de sus diversiones favoritas. Observaba el espacio con el telescopio que recibió en navidad por influencia de su nana, observaba los jardines y disfrutaba el aire fresco, por influencia del jardinero, y observaba a la gente a su alrededor, por su propia decisión. Le gustaba principalmente observar como se relacionaban su nana y el ya mencionado jardinero, porque era muy extraña la dinámica que manejaban.

En ocasiones ella le dirigiría alguna palabra sarcástica y el jardinero bufaría negando con la cabeza, o en otra ocasión ella simplemente se sentía cerca de donde él estaba trabajando en la tierra, dejando a una botella de agua fresca o algunos dulces al alcance del hombre. También ocurría que su nana simplemente estaba pasando por el jardín, y el jardinero se acercase a hablarle bajito y depositase en el ojal de su traje una flor recién cortada. Ella siempre ponía una expresión de burla por el gesto, pero Warlock la veía atesorarla durante todo el día.

Era extraño, pero a Warlock le agradaba ver a esos dos, tan dispares, relacionarse con comodidad en su hogar, como si fuesen dos astros orbitando la misma estrella, él; tan distintos a sus padres que parecían vivir en sistemas solares distintos. O quizás en diferentes galaxias.

—Nana —le preguntó en una ocasión a la mujer, mientras esta le arropaba, luego de cantarle un rato.

—¿Si, corazón?

—¿Recuerdas que te conté que Richard tiró de los columpios a Annette el otro día y tú me dijiste que probablemente era porque ella le gustaba? Pues el jardinero me dijo nunca se debía ser malo con otra persona, y menos aún porque te gustaba —murmuró mordiéndose un poco el labio inferior, porque a veces las distintas opiniones que recibía le confundían un poco— ¿Es verdad?

Su pelirroja nana pareció considerarlo un momento, sentándose de nuevo en su asiento a un lado de la cama, acomodándose las gafas oscuras, antes de hablar.

—Warlock, querido, cada uno puede expresar sus emociones de la forma que quiera. Puedes hacerlo de forma explosiva y activa, o de forma más sutil, eso depende de ti y de cada uno. Tú eres el dueño de tus acciones y todos tendrán que rendirse ante ti cuando lo hagas —dijo ella con una voz cautivante que a veces daba escalofríos al chico, pero que esta vez cambió rápidamente a su tono de voz normal y suave—; yo solo te dije que _probablemente_ ese era el motivo de que la hubiese tirado, no que es lo que tú tendrías que hacer.

Warlock le miró un momento, acomodándose en la cama y luego de pensarlo asintió.

—Todos expresamos nuestros sentimientos de distintas formas entonces, y eso está bien ¿no?

—Así es, cariño. Si el chico necesitó tirarla para llamar su atención, es su decisión, como un día será la tuya, y estará bien ­—asintió su nana y Warlock asintió de regreso, satisfecho.

Porque no entendía del todo aún porque Richard había tirado a su amiga del columpio en el colegio, porque no es como que eso le haya llamado la atención a Annie de una buena forma; pero sin embargo las palabras de su nana le hicieron comprender mejor los pequeños gestos entre ella y el jardinero, y al mismo tiempo entender también el que sus padres eran distintos y que no necesariamente tenía que ser malo, solo… era distinto.

Él no sabía como preferiría expresar sus propios sentimientos en el futuro, quizás fuese explosivo o quizás fuese más sutil, pero de cualquier forma eso lo sabría después. No es como si estuviese interesado en enamorarse aún.

Sus días continuaron pasando, jugando, aprendiendo y observando. Los gestos entre su nana y el jardinero también continuaron y Warlock encontraba diversión en intentar descifrar que emoción cada uno plasmaba en cada gesto.

—¿Por qué le diste una flor a Nana? —le preguntó una mañana de sábado al jardinero Francis, luego de ver a la mujer pelirroja entrar en la casa, quedándose solo con el hombre que pareció sorprendido por la pregunta.

—Pues… porque… ¿combinaba con su traje? —había algo de nerviosismo en el jardinero y Warlock solo le miró de forma fija con el ceño un tanto fruncido antes de que el hombre hablase más—. Porque olía bien. Porque pensé que le gustaría. Hay que ser amables, incluso con… las nanas. Aunque a ella no le gusten las flores.

—Oh, a ella no le gustan, es verdad —dijo Warlock levantándose y sacudiéndose un poco los pantalones cuando escuchó la voz de su nana llamándole para hacer sus tareas escolares—. Pero le gusta que le regales cosas —le dijo como confidencia al jardinero antes de echarse a correr al interior de la casa, dejándole allí.

Warlock era bueno observando a la gente, pero con el tiempo perdió un poco el interés en los adultos, más preocupado de pelear porque le dejasen llevar el cabello largo y tener su propio móvil, casi sin darse cuenta de que ya no quería las canciones de su nana y ya casi no pasaba tiempo en el jardín. Sin embargo el día que escuchó a su madre diciendo que era un alivio que estuviese lo suficientemente grande como para no necesitar una nueva nana, pero que tendrían que buscar otro jardinero, Warlock se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que aunque era bueno observando a la gente no era muy bueno observándose a sí mismo.

—¡Nana! —exclamó corriendo al jardín, donde vio que estaba la mujer de pie al lado del jardinero, este con una macetita con una planta de verdes hojas y los guantes llenos de tierra— ¿Se van? —preguntó con un poco de sorpresa, y más interés del que pensó podría tener. Solo eran empleados ¿no? ¿entonces por qué le dolía un poco el corazón?

El jardinero le miró con una ligera sonrisa que le hacía ver más joven y un poco menos feo, mientras que su nana le observaba con las cejas arqueadas tras las gafas, probablemente más sorprendida que él mismo por su interés.

—Si, joven Warlock, me marcho. Creo que no hay mucho más que pueda hacer por su educación, así que mi función aquí ha terminado —habló la mujer acomodándose los guantes oscuros, mientras el jardinero Francis la miraba con ligera reprobación.

Warlock pasó su mirada de uno a otro y gruñó un poco, apretando los puños. ¿Qué le importaba si se iban? No era su problema. Su mamá tenía razón, ya estaba demasiado grande para una niñera, de todas formas. Y si el jardinero se iba a ir también eso no tenía nada que… _esperen._

—¿Y tú por qué te vas? —espetó con un poco de mal educación al jardinero, quien se sobresaltó, mientras un sonido como un siseo se escuchaba de alguna parte.

—¿Yo? Pues yo… verá, joven Warlock, yo…

—Pues a donde me voy le encontré un nuevo trabajo, mejor pagado y sin tantas horas de sol y trabajo para su espalda —informó su nana, encogiéndose de hombros—. Así que nos iremos.

—Ya —dijo Warlock mirando hacia el suelo, aún con molestia e incomodidad.

—Joven Warlock —le habló el jardinero y él se negó a subir la mirada—. Le deseo mucha felicidad y recuerde todas nuestras conversaciones.

—Oh, joven Warlock, no escuche a este viejo tonto, mejor olvide todo lo que el ha dicho y solo piense en lo que usted quiere —le dijo su nana, tomando la barbilla del joven ya casi un adolescente, haciendo que mirase a sus gafas oscuras—. Hágalo y quizás un día nos volvamos a encontrar, usted y yo.

El chico observó como su nana tomaba de las manos del jardinero Francis la pequeña maceta y luego se alejaba con ese vaivén que tanta gracia le causaba cuando era más pequeño. El jardinero le hizo un último gesto y se marchó también, siguiendo el camino que su niñera hubo dejado antes y Warlock se quedó de pie en ese bonito jardín, en el que hacia meses ya no pasaba el tiempo, ocupado con cosas más importantes.

Gruñó su molestia, y pisó con fuerza, pero al final solo murmuró un “ _Lo que sea_ ” y se dirigió al interior de la casa.

Su cumpleaños era en un mes y totalmente pensaba convencer a su mamá a que le dejase hacerlo en un _Escape Room_ , y no tenía tiempo para estar lloriqueando porque su nana se había ido junto con su niñez y con un jardinero con el que seguro tenía una relación, pero de esas en las que ninguno sabía expresar bien sus emociones, así como sus padres.

Aunque tampoco es que él supiese demasiado de eso, pensó tragándose las lágrimas y el mal humor. Pero qué importaba. La indiferencia era más fácil de manejar. Y si todos tenían derecho a expresar sus emociones como quisieran, no expresarlas también debía ser una opción.

* * *

Como siempre ante los eventos importantes, la solución o celebración de Crowley era mucho, mucho alcohol. A Azirafel no le importaba en verdad, él también disfrutaba del buen alcohol y no es como si no pudiesen _ensobriarse_ llegados al punto de no retorno.

Así que bebieron, una buena cantidad. Suficiente para unos tres ángeles y unos cuatro demonios juntos. Y no fue hasta que Azirafel escuchó a Crowley reptar en las palabras, que le preguntó.

—¿Vas a extrañarlo?

—¿Qué… qué cosa voy a extrañar? —preguntó el demonio, bebiéndose de un trago lo que le quedaba en la copa.

—Vestirte de mujer —bromeó Azirafel entre risitas tontas, antes de negar, acunando en su pecho su copa—. Al chico.

El sonido poco comprometido de Crowley podría haber significado cualquier cosa, Azirafel ni siquiera intentó descifrarlo, bebiendo un poco más, mientras el pelirrojo miraba al techo, con una mueca.

—No voy a extrañar ni un poco al preadolescente bastardo. Ni un poco —gruñó el demonio, mientras el ángel negaba con la cabeza—. No a él. Quizás si al pequeño, al enano que me pedía canciones. Al enano que decía que yo era “ _la mejor_ ” solo porque le dejaba tirar a la basura la comida que no le gustaba. A ese…. quizás voy a extrañarlo.

—Por eso estaba tan escuálido, nunca comió lo que debía —le regañó Azirafel, pero Crowley solo se rió, como si no importase.

Y quizás no importase en verdad. Solo quedaba un mes para el fin del mundo. Tenían que vigilarle desde la distancia por los siguiente 30 días y luego… luego verían si su trabajo había dado resultados. Quizás fuese el último mes que tuviese la humanidad. O quizás no. Quién sabía.

—¿Sabes? Estoy casi seguro que Warlock pensó que tú y yo éramos pareja —rió de pronto Crowley, llenando su copa y luego llenándose la propia. Azirafel le miró con un gesto interrogante—. Cuando… tú sabes… el irnos juntos, y eso. Quizás tú debiste irte antes. O yo.

—Quizás si… pero no creo que haya sido reciente —aceptó Azirafel con una sonrisita sabihonda que dejó al demonio con la boca entreabierta, la pregunta clara en su rostro—. Cuando era más pequeño me dijo que te gustaba que te regalase flores.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó ofendido el pelirrojo— ¡Ese enano no sabe nada, claro que no me gustaba!

—Claro que sí.

—¡Claro que no!

—¡Pues bien que las guardabas y no te las quitabas todo el día!

—¡Pues me la habías dado tú, claro que la iba a conservar!

Ambos se quedaron mirando en silencio un momento con los ceños fruncidos y aún las copas en las manos antes de ambos relajarse y reírse a carcajadas, inclinándose en sus sillas.

—… no es como que tus botellas de agua fresca y dulces fuesen muy sutiles tampoco —río de forma luminosa el ángel.

—Oh, tu planta el último día fue totalmente sutil, por supuesto —le contraatacó el demonio, con una sonrisa sarcástica, antes de ambos dejar las copas y acercarse para besarse por fin.

El alcohol empañó los sabores y aromas propios del ángel y el demonio, pero no era la primera ni la última vez en la que hicieran el amor en esas condiciones, chispeados y al borde de no saber en donde poner las manos. Gracias al todopoderoso por los pequeños milagros angelicales y demoniacos con los que pudieron llegar a salvo hasta el cuarto, sin ropa ninguno.

—Te creías… muy sutil… con tus bromas sarcásticas todos los días —dijo entre risitas Azirafel, dando espacio a su pareja para que mordiese y besase con libertad su cuello, como disfrutaba hacer—, pero eso no era más que el clásico “ _tirar las coletas de la chica que te gusta_ ”… y Warlock no era idiota…

—Hmm… claro que no, es el príncipe de la oscuridad… idiota es una de las características que no puede tener —afirmó Crowley, pasando sus uñas por la piel suave del abdomen de su ángel, disfrutando sentirle temblar mientras las marcas rojizas marcaban allí antes de desvanecerse. Amaba marcarlo como suyo, no importaba que luego el cuerpo celestial se reparase y las marcas se borrasen. Quizás si insistía lo suficiente un día quedarían allí—. Cada uno puede expresar sus sentimientos como desee. Es el libre albedrío, ¿recuerdas, ángel? —preguntó con un ronroneo, mientras el rubio solo suspiraba.

—Quizás para algunas personas funciona el “ _tirar las coletas_ ”, pero no para mí. No fueron tus bromas sarcásticas las que me enamoraron, Crowley.

El demonio ronroneó más, sintiendo el calor expandirse por su cuerpo mientras se acomodaba tomando en su mano los dos miembros endurecidos y los frotaba juntos, lamiendo los labios de su ángel, sus ojos encontrándose con el deseo en ellos. Ambos demasiado ebrios como para intentar algo más elaborado por el momento.

—¿Ah no? ¿No fueron mis bromas sarcásticas?

—No, no lo fueron —confirmó el Azirafel, aunque su mente estaba muy lejos en verdad, ahogada en el placer del roce de ambos.

Un pequeño milagro después había más humedad en la mano de Crowley que antes y los dos gimieron a causa de lo fácil que se deslizaban juntos y ninguna palabra más se dijo allí hasta que ambos hubieron acabado con el nombre del otro en los labios.

No fue el sexo tampoco lo que había enamorado a Azirafel, obviamente. Había sido la ternura y la preocupación de Crowley, esa innata bondad escondida que el ángel intentaba no mencionar porque cada vez que lo hacía el demonio se enfadaba bastante con él, aunque ambos sabían en el fondo que nada entre ellos hubiese funcionado al final si no hubiese alguna clase de equilibrio entre los dos. Un equilibrio que les permitía aceptarse y amarse, aunque ninguno supiese expresar sus sentimientos de la forma adecuada.

—¿Sabes? —preguntó el ángel, apoyando su cabeza en la curvatura del hombro de Crowley, depositando un beso sobre su piel—. Yo si voy a extrañarlo.

—¿Al chico? —la mano del demonio hacía suaves círculos en la espalda desnuda del otro hombre, tranquilo. Azirafel solo sonrió, divertido.

—No, a ti vestido de mujer.

La carcajada de Crowley reverberó por toda la habitación y la librería más allá.

—Pues eso, cariño, podemos remediarlo el día que te apetezca —le respondió el demonio con su suave voz de niñera, haciendo reír al ángel una vez más.

* * *

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! ¡Gracias por leer! Tengo sentimientos encontrados con Warlock, porque en la serie me dio un poco igual, pero ahora es de "Omg, no, perdió a su Nanny! ;_;" y que penita, en serio. No sé si Crowley haya tenido emociones por él en tan poco tiempo (seis años no es nada para alguien que ha vivido seis mil) pero, who knows.
> 
> Por fin pude hacer algo más acalorado de estos dos, aunque aún no consigo que sea todo. Quizás en el tercer fic de ellos, dicen que en la tercera es la vencida ahahaha.
> 
> Si les ha gustado el fic, o si no, igual ¡déjenme comentarios! Los amo y me motivan para escribir más! ¡nos leemos!


End file.
